


Siblings Nox Fleuret

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Random & Short, Random Encounters, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: Just a bunch of nonsensical shorts based around the brother sister relation between Ravus and Lunafreya.





	Siblings Nox Fleuret

The hour was hour half pass midnight when the sound of bare feet pitter-patter lightly against the slick tile floor of the royal house. Along with the sound of feet the sound of claws clicking could be heard as well as the two night owls explored the moonlit hallway.

The two soon stop when they reach a room at the far end of the hall. The tall white door glowing a pale blue in the moon's light. Hesitant at at first, the one at the door soon found courage and turns the knob as quietly as it would allow. 

The room behind the door was large and furnished with a small white table with a matching table, a mahogany desk, a wardrobe, bookshelf, toy chest, and small radio. In the far corner of the room was a red and white bed with a human shaped lump at its center.

Quietly the sneaking figure approaches the bed gently shaking the sleeping lump as they call out to them in a soft voice.

"Ravus."

Ravus didn't need to be called twice or shaken more for his gray eyes open blinking a bit against the soft darkness in his room. Rolling over he was met with the large frighten blue eyes of his baby sister. 

"Luna?" He asks sounding a bit surprised "What's wrong, are you alright?" Ravus asks trying not to yawn.

Lunafreya stares at her brother with frightened eyes before pouting "I had a nightmare. There was a scary man surrounded by fire-..."Lunafreya stops talking and looks ready to cry prompting her brother to pull the blankets back patting the spot next to him. 

"Don't worry, he can't hurt you." Ravus says as Lunafreya climbs into the bed laying next to him.

"He can't?"

Ravus shakes his head.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm here. No one is gonna hurt you as long as I'm around." Ravus says smiling more.

Lunafreya smiles as she pulls her brother in to a hug.

 

**Present Day....**

Footsteps slow and ever so hesitant that they hardly make a sound on polished tile. The owner of the soft rhythmic sound creeps up to the talk white door which glows a soft blue color. They stood outside the door for nearly a whole fifteen minutes struggling to muster up courage to enter through the door.

They were shaking now as the courage they had struggled to build up quickly diminished and the memory of the nightmare sent them forward. Opening the door quickly yet silently the one creeping though the abode approaches the white bed in the corner of the room. 

"Luna." 

Lunfreya sits up rubbing sleep from her eye only to see her older brother standing before her. He looked frightened and unusually small in the moon's light.

"Ravus? What's wrong?" 

"I had a nightmare...it felt surreal and I was afraid of it coming true." Ravus admits his eyes held so much fear as his broad shoulds quake.

He opens his mouth to speak but the words fail him leaving him to make a sound similar to a whimper. 

Lunafreya smiles softly as she pulls the blanket back. Ravus wastes no time climbing into the bed beside her as curls onto himself. Seeing how her brother had taken the fetal position she moves closer to him and drapes her arm over him being careful to not bump his stump which stops several inches below his shoulder. Moving her hand slowly she begins to rub his back.

This causes Ravus to tear up as he closes his eyes as his shaking increases he lowers his head resting it against her chest "It's my fault." He starts to say causing Lunafreya to look down at her brother. She knows better than to ask him what he meant for he will do so on his own "It's my fault that mother is dead isn't it?" 

The tone in his voice told Lunafreya that he believed that he is the cause of her death. 

"No. Dearest brother you are not the cause."

Ravus at this point was broken. Tears raced down his cheeks and his voice was higher, tighter, and laced with misery. A deep sob leaves him as he shakes his head "Yes I am! I am the one with her blood on my hands. She told me herself."

Ravus weeps bitterly as Lunafreya continues to soothe his heart and his woes. Rubbing her thumb across his cheek she wipes a tear away "Mother would tell blame you for her death. You were there, you were frighten and wounded. Mother shielded you from the attack. She wanted to keep you safe because she loves you." Lunafreya explains.

She knew Ravus often blames the Lucians outwardly but deep down he blames himself. She at times finds him cursing himself or beating himself up over the fact he wasn't strong enough to save himself or his mother.

"It wasn't you nor was it your fault. You were merely a child there wasn't anything you could've done." Lunafreya continues "But know this. Mother is very proud of you and what you had become."

Ravus looks up with a heartbroken expression "She is?" 

Lunafreya nods "She is very proud of you."

Ravus smiles weakly nodding. He just wishes that she was still here to fell him that in person. 

With a soft smile Lunafreya lays down easing Ravus down beside her. Immediately he throws his arm around her and holds her close burying his face in her hair "Sister please. Promise me that you'll never leave me alone in this world. Without you...I'll..." he pauses trying to steady his pounding heart "I'll be so lost without you. I don't think I'd be able to go on living." He says softly his tears having exhausted him leaving him on the brink of falling back asleep. 

Lunafreya simply nods in a silent agreement as she continues to massage her brothers back.

Only when he no longer stirred, and his breathing was slow and steady did she stop. She looks at Ravus studying his relaxed features for a moment before pulling the blanket up and over his shoulder.

"Ravus I will stay with you for as long as the Astrals allow me. When the time comes however, that I need to leave you, please be strong. Don't cry, be there for Noctis and see to it that you carry on where I had failed. That is my wish for you."

 


End file.
